User talk:Ganesh295
Welcome Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ganesh295 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Exdeath64 (Talk) 03:02, April 18, 2010 You think this one is big? You need to see the World of Warcraft Wiki. Dhuzy 05:04, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I have seen it. Admin It's not a question of being here long enough. You have to be a great contributor to the wiki and have to send in an admin request. Also you can be promoted by the admin, but I don't think Exdeath64 will do that as soon as you ask. Dhuzy 20:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. that probably just saved me a world of embarassment. Actually, we are not really looking for another admin right now. Its a fairly small wiki, and does not need another admin right now, and once we do end up needing one, that position is already reserved for another user, Pikmin Master. But I do appreciate your enthusiasm. Exdeath64 02:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) request for edits If anyone would like me to make an edit to any article regarding Earthbound and Earthbound only (I don't have Mother 1 or Mother 3 so I can't help with those) please put leave those under this heading: Vandalism Thank you for the warning, I am currently ass-deep in midterms and has such have not had a lot of time to cover the wiki as well as I would like to...Oh, and has for the social experiments, I started some on the Final Fantasy Wiki a while back and they pissed off a lot of people (something about them finding it creepy to be treated like lab rats, its not like I made anyone participate) I am autistic, and I find that wikis are an interesting place to learn more about different people and personality types. Exdeath64 01:11, May 3, 2010 (UTC) hooray! I'm not the only autistic guy on this wiki.Ganesh295 23:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Enemy Pages Yea... my grammer sucks.. :c I usually try not to make all suckish with the crappy (sorry for cussing) grammer... but other than my grammer in the enemy info, everything else is pretty good. I'm working toward getting this page completed and rid of red links. Anyway thanks for offering to help me out. :D Well I'll let you know when I edit something. (only the detail/info, not the enemy template or description/check in Mother) Thanks again ^^ ~Wii I made a new page and added detail too in this page. I don't know if the grammar is good or not. Help me out Linkage http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ganesh295 Basic Links Basic text links Hope this helps Exdeath64 01:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Mementos It's an instant revive upon death one time. Exdeath64 19:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question Stone of Origin, Only in the original Mother game. If a enemy uses this move, its instant death. (like the diamondize in Earthbound) Sheet Music Hm, I am no musician (I'm pretty oriented towards computers and history. And a bit of science) but I would think you could find it on google. But barring that, I would highly recommend Starmen.net. They are one of the main fan communities, so if its not already on there, someone on the forums will know where to find it. Exdeath64 05:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC) New edit Well I edited alot of detail about the Last Starman and I would like if you please look over it and see if there no grammer mistakes and stuff. ~WiiMaster Bigger Wikia Wanna see a bigger Wiki? Check out Bakugan Wiki! It's Cool This place has been pretty dead lately, mostly due to Mother being more or less dead until Mother 4 comes out which may take a few months/years. So you did not really miss much, nor did your absence have any debilitating effect on the wiki at large, so don't worry about it. Exdeath64 05:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It IS officially dead, but some fans did not take that lying down. Due to Itoi being done with the series, I have decided to allow fan material such as that onto the site. BUT only if they have gotten fairly far into development and have a decent chance of finishing the game. Exdeath64 19:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) That IS odd...Ah well, go for it if you want! Exdeath64 17:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Mystical Shoes Lord Passion drops the Mystical Shoes if you're asking. Dhuzy 17:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC)